


A Much Deserved Break

by FireFlySlick



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: Female Solo, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 15:44:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14523888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireFlySlick/pseuds/FireFlySlick
Summary: After the stresses of the battle with Adam and the prior events brought upon The Bunker, 6O gets to take a much deserved break.





	A Much Deserved Break

     6O’s nerves calmed slowly, hearing the news that 2B managed to get out of that strange city where she fought and killed Adam while saving 9S, was definitely a lot to handle. She leaned back in her chair and let her arms hang off of her chair.

      She let out an exasperated sigh, and let her eyes shut themselves as she knew she’d have a few seconds to calm down.

      “Operator 6O,” The commander called out, her voice carrying as usual, “I’ll arrange to get 2B back to The Bunker, you may take a break if you would like. 21O, you as well.”

      6O had always appreciated the Commander in this respect. She knew all of the operators’ limits. She knew 6O especially was going to be stressed out after that exchange. The threat of losing 2B, as well as 9S was definitely going to put a lot of stress on her.

     “Thank you, Commander.” 6O politely said, before standing up and stretching her arms. She was tempted to ask 21O if she wanted to hang out, but she knew full and well that 21O was likely going to stay in the Command Room and go through data like she usually did. Knowing this, 6O, made her way back to her room. Being that she had the time to herself, she used the opportunity to let her mind wander a little bit. On her way to her room, she attempted to come up with some ideas for what to do for the break she was likely going to have for a few hours while 2B was getting back, and being ran through the paces of getting back after a very mentally, and physically stressful battle.

     6O reached her room, the door opened itself for her and she walked in, kicked her shoes off, removed her veil, and collapsed onto her bed.

     She thought about trying to take a nap, but she was still rather excited, and though exhausted in her head from the previous events, she felt like she could still run a marathon if she really wanted to.

     She looked around her room, eyeing the shower/bath combo that stood opposite of her bed.

     “Ah, why not?” She thought to herself before walking over to her door, and locking it.

     She walked over to her shower, turning the dial to activate it.

     While she waited for the water to heat up, she pulled her top off, dropped her pants to the floor, and reached her in hand into the shower to feel the temperature of the water. Perfect.

     She reached behind her back, and unclipped her bra, straightening her arms out to let it fall to the floor. She slip her fingers under the waist line of her panties, and slid them down her legs, before stepping out of them, and stepping into her shower.

     As the water hit her soft, smooth skin, she let out a gentle, “Mmm…”

     She stood there and rested for a few short minutes, letting her thoughts drift here and there.

     6O pumped some soap into her hands. Rubbing the lather onto and across her arms.

     At first, her thoughts were on the mission, and how much worse it definitely could have been. Granted there were losses, but she was happy nonetheless that 2B was okay. After that, her thoughts drifted to 2B.

     6O spread the soap across her back, and on her own soft, tight stomach. Then reaching up to clean her breasts. She didn’t shy away from playing with her own breasts at least a little bit.

     2B had been a really good friend lately, attempting to help 6O with her troubles with asking out another operator, sending those pictures of the flowers. On top of all of that she looked good as well.

     6O wasn’t going to lie to herself, she had noticed how helplessly attracted she was to 2B. How couldn’t she be? 2B had a body that anyone could desire. A tight stomach, sizable breasts, wonderful hips, and those lustrous thighs.

     6O bit the corner of her lower lip, and started picturing 2B in her head. She began to imagine 2B stripping herself down for 6O.

     6O now found herself becoming wet in a whole different way. 6O slid one of her hands down to her heat, and she imagined 2B’s slender soft hands massaging her pussy.

     6O mirrored the daydream’s movements, and played with herself, sliding a finger over her clit periodically.

     6O let out a soft moan to herself, and slid a finger inside of herself to warm herself up. 6O slid against the roof of her pussy, making something of an attempt to hit her G-spot, and spread her pussy as much as she could using only her middle finger.

     She quickly realized that the one finger wasn’t going to be enough, and quickly slid her ring finger inside of herself as well.

     Her hips bucked forward with a moan accompanying the action, and she leaned her back against the shower walls. She slid her fingers inside and outside of herself at a bit of a rhythm, spreading both fingers apart to pleasure as much of her own pussy as she possibly could.

     She slid her fingers over the roof of her pussy repeatedly, maneuvering her wrist to get as deep inside of herself as possible. She let out a louder moan, as she felt herself hit her G-spot, and repeated the movement, several times.  
She felt the pressure in her core building up. More moans started to escape her, and she felt her legs starting to give.

     She turned herself around, and used her free arm to support herself against the wall. The pressure continued building, and building until…

     The orgasm was strong, her legs locked, and she nearly lost her balance. Her hands continued their movements without 6O even realizing what she was doing.

     Eventually, the orgasm subsided, and 6O was left standing there, panting for breath with the warm water still hitting her smooth body.

     Realizing how long she had been in the shower, she quickly pumped some shampoo onto her hand, and cleaned her hair, proceeding to apply conditioner, and washing down any places she might have missed. She rinsed, and with a single swift movement, the shower was turned off.

     She stumbled out of the shower, pulled off a towel that was hung from a hook, and proceeded to dry herself off at whatever pace she could muster.

     Once fully dried, save for her thick hair, which was about as dry as she could get it with the amount of effort she was really willing to put in. She walked over, and proceeded to collapse onto her bed.

     She had suddenly felt a lot more tired after the recent event, and she felt much more relaxed after the warm shower.

     The sheets felt wonderful on her now dry, naked body. She pulled the blanket over herself, and allowed herself to drift slowly into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
